


Scared of my own ceiling

by orphan_account



Category: Bandom, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: DO NOT READ IF YOU ARE TRIGGERED, Gen, I seriously just killed another character what is wrong with me, Suicide, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-14 18:08:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8023849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: I'm sorry.





	Scared of my own ceiling

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry.

     Josh would always remember that moment. 

     That moment would be seared into his eyelids, a nightmare whenever he blinked. 

     It had started as an ordinary day. He'd gone to work, listened to music, headed back home. He'd left his phone at home, so he hadn't talked to Tyler all day. 

     Josh stopped by Taco Bell on his way to work. He thought he'd surprise Tyler. 

     When Josh walked in, he didn't see Tyler. "Tyler?" No answer. He set the bag on the counter. "Tyler." Maybe Tyler had gone for a walk. Even so, he was starting to get nervous. "Tyler!" Josh walked into the bedroom. 

     Ever since that day, he hated looking up. Hated rope and ceiling fans and blue shirts, hated text messages that said, "Goodbye." or "I'm Sorry." 


End file.
